Echo
by Nikki7842
Summary: Frisk thinks she finally figured out a way get everyone out but it seems no one really cares anymore. Sans still hates her and he is the only one that might be able to understand. She is depressed and tired and willing to do anything. Will they finally start understanding each other by finally using Echo flowers. Some Frans but not all. Inspired by the song Echo. SansxFrisk


A/N: I recommend listening to Echo it inspired please support circrush.. Lyrics will be in italiac. This will be a dark one so bare with me. Frisk is 18 yrs and is used with female terms but it can be any gender. This is a one shot fanfic. I do not own any of the characters if undertale. BONUS: I decided to add a little Frans in here if you are not a Frans fan just don't read the underline portion. ^_~ It will still have the same emotional punch.

It doesn't take much to feel safe with a person a few kind words is all it takes most times. Sometimes when you think that your words cannot affect someone remember if it takes a few words to become friends it takes fewer to be enemies.

Echos

 _The clock stopped ticking forever ago…._

Frisk was lying in the flowers under the hole of the entrance to Underground. Raising her hand and watching the sun reflect off her skin. This is another reset… How many had she done? She lost count….

 _How long have I been up? I don't know_

The only two monsters who halfway knows her pain pretend that they don't know. She got up from her resting spot and instead of talking to Flowey she just proceeded to stepping on its face until she lvl'd up. She didn't want to hear about "L.O.V.E." and about kill or be killed. "What I just had to do that to shut you up? I should have done it from the first place" she said sarcastically as raised her arms in defiance. She rushed past Toriel she needed to get through the ruins as fast as possible. Frisk needed to find Sans as soon as possible. 'He needs to know about the last reset. Maybe there is a way we can use this information to get us out of here.'

 _I can't get a grip_

It seem like ages since she last saw Sans. She ran up and hugged him skipping his whole intro although he hadn't done it for awhile now. "Sans I need to talk you…. you won't believe what I found. I need you more now than ever". He was her first friend, and most trusted ally, she knew that he would listen to her. He would truly forgive her for everything in the past with this gem of information.

 _But I won't let go_

Sans pushed Frisk off him into the snow "What are you doing? Who told you I forgave you for what you have done." He looked around keeping an eye out for Papyrus. He didn't want him to see this or over hear this conversation" You and I both know what you have done…. your sins are crawling on your back. Live in this everlasting hell you created.I am not helping you"

 _There wasn't anything to hold onto though_

"Sans…. " she was kneeling in the snow begging him "why… why won't you help me… I need you… you are the only one here who can help me" Sans eye turned blue "Not my problem kid…" and teleported away.

 _Why can't I see_

Her body went numb. Her heart went black and she didn't care. The only person who halfway understood her just told her to "deal with it". She decided to head back to Toriel's for some comfort food and maybe some motherly love. As she got close to the house she see Sans sitting against the door eyes closed.

 _Why can't I see_

Joking and laughing. 'Dammit' she thought to herself this hurt even more than when he yelled at her earlier. She just wanted him to love her just a little. The same love he seems to show everyone else but her. I mean is that so hard to give her the same love she has always shown him. 'The same love really?' her thoughts betrayed her. She sometimes thought that maybe there would be a chance he would think of her the same way as he did Toriel. They always had this connection he even asked her out on a couple of dates but were they really dates. She shook her head

 _All the colors_

Tears betrayed her face again. Her crying must have been loud enough for Sans to hear her. He looked straight at her with unfeeling eyes and kept talking like there was nothing wrong making puns At the same time gesturing with his hands for her to leave. Even though he was being so cruel she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter just a bit. 'What is wrong with me?'She got up from the bushes turned around and started to run away.

 _That you see?_

She ran running through bushes getting hurt by monsters but she didn't care. This is her fault somehow. 'Frisk you idiot…. Did you really think anyone really cares about you!' she thought to herself.

 _Please can I be_

She finally made it to the echo flowers and she just screamed. She wanted to be alone now but at the same time she needed someone there just to tell her it will be alright. Her heart ached so much. Her shirt and pants had rips in them and little red stains peaked through her shirt. She didn't care about the outfit. In fact she hated it but no matter how hard she tried to take different outfits with the reset it was never to be. The positive of the outfit it did conceal her secrets very well.

 _Please can I be_

These flowers were only friends now. They whisper what was said to them. Of course the first flower she picks had to have Sans complaining about her failing and killing his brother in one of her many runs. "Brother killer" "I will never trust her" "At least I know to watch out for her.." "Nobody truly knows the monster who walks amongst them." 'He talks about me to these flowers? I guess it makes sense he can't really talk to his brother about this.' It did not matter the words hurt her even if they not what he might be feeling at this moment.

 _Colorful and Free_

She ripped the flower to shreds. She didn't even care that the thorns on the flower were starting to cut her hand. Blood trickled down the flower stem of what remains of the flower.

 _What the hell's going on?_

The other flowers…. all of them started to repeat the lines over and over. Some are screaming and others are overlapping each other just to be heard. The voices echoing off the wall making it even worse. 'He hates me this much? So much that all of the flowers know his hatred for me."

 _Can someone tell me please_

" I'm sorry… I'm sorry I was trying anything to save everyone" She fell to her knees apologizing "She is a murderer, a brother killer" the flowers decided to chant in Sans voice. 'I am' Fritz 'that and more'. "Nobody can love a monster like that." Sans words cut like a knife. She knew that he was mad at her but to the extent that he would say that she didn't deserve anybodies love was just cruel. She looked at her reflection in the laken nearby. 'Am I not deserving of love and forgiveness.'

 _Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TVs_

Her expression changed from sadness to rage. "Why is all of this my fault? I am trying my hardest and everything I do fails". The flowers continuing their banter overcasting her own voice. "I am doing this all by myself… I don't see anyone else helping."

 _I'm black_

She started to have a pretend conversation with herself sarcastically remarks with a terrible Sans impression "I'm Sans…. I know exactly what is going on but I pretend not to so I don't have to do anything." She coyly turns around and continues "Sans! Hey can you take a moment and help me figure out how to save your stupid butts out of her. Yeah I been doing this so long that I actually have to stop tallying it on my leg because I am running out of room."Flipping around again and slouching a little "Why Frisk I had no idea that you been doing so much for us. I am sorry I am a dirty awful friend. You shouldn't have to deal with all this by yourself. Will you forgive me?" Her face blushed thinking that he would actually say something like that. She could see him in her mind's eye in front of her begging, pleading, for forgiveness. Frisk looked at this imaginary person and couldn't help but forgive him. She would always forgive him. She loved him. In the background she could still hear the flowers. She grabbed flowers tearing them from the ground listening them drone on about how awful she is. "She is the real monster" "Frisk easily could've gotten us out if she wanted to". "I been through so many resets…."tossing another flower aside "no matter how hard I try it is never enough"

 _Than I'm white_

Her hands covered in small cuts from pulling the flowers but no matter how many she pulled several more would just pop up. A small pile of dead flowers were forming. "This has to be a joke" again the flowers kept going. I need to at least record my findings to the flowers from the last "adventure". She lifted her sleeve revealing cuts and scars on her arm. She discovered over time that the wounds that she received never truly went away they scarred her. This was her paper. She used the flowers to account some information that she couldn't cut into her skin. I.E. emotions. To her there are several cuts she had to always maintain: Anything that would she considered helpful to get everyone out of here. The scar over heart with the inscription she added "Sins beneath my skin.. Never Forget", the first scar caused by flowey on her arm. The other arm has the first thing Sans said "Don't you know to greet a new pal?" and more. They had to be recut regular because even the deepest wounds start to heal. They are so important to her and she treasured them all despite the damage it has caused her.

 _No something isn't right_

She took a flower and started telling it again about the "new adventure" about the children's souls. Reading her arm like a book and finally eyeing a message Sans once said to her "I believe in you kid…. We all do." This was the first moment that she really felt that they could actually be something more than just friends. It was one of her most cherished memories but it didn't matter. Sans didn't believe in her anymore and nor does he care. "I bet he still doesn't believe me about Chara" She recalled trying to tell Sans about her "Sure Sure kid… you tell yourself what you need to hear. Even if this Chara existed you are the one who still allowed it."

 _My enemy is invisible I do not know how to fight_

"He also still believes that I am the one doing all the resets. My powers just disappear when the barrier goes away and the moment anyone crosses this invisible threshold everything gets reset.I am in a forever loop" This world doesn't truly care about her. No one cares for her. She was a pawn to them. A pawn to help them achieve what they desire. She didn't even realize that she started to speak all of this out loud until the flowers started to speak.

 _The trembling fear_

"I am just a pawn" "She is a murderer" "Frisk is suppose to save us" the flowers started up again. "I am nothing… I can't…. Maybe if I finished the experiment by giving up my pure soul to the machine at the core ….. maybe finally they can be free…. I can be free.". The solution seemed simple enough. It had to work. This body was tired and weak and covered head to toe in scars.

 _Is more than I can take_

She knew what she had to do. The experiments that were done on the children. Human souls were much more powerful than monster souls. It seemed the experiment didn't work because the soul has to be given up willingly. Any soul forced to give up itself would become darken and would never worked. All the experiments were detailed in the computers she found in the lab. She would just give her soul to the machine at the core and finally give everyone what they want and for Sans. She missed him. The conversations, the jokes, the laughs. He showed her how to survive the undergrounds, to look at situations differently, and to allows open her heart to someone new. Without him it felt like something was missing in her soul. "If this is what I have to do to bring back my friend and to finally have his forgiveness. I will do it no matter the cost. First things first I need to reset I have gained L.O.V.E. from destroying Flowey this morning. I need to apologize to him in the next reset."

 _When I am against_

The reset button presented itself to her before she could hit it. Sans appeared in front of her "Leafing so soon again?" Sans saying sarcastically not knowing how much damage to her mentally "Funny you should say that… I was just vining to tell you that the thorn in your side will be leaving soon". Frisk trying to smile through the tears. She pulled down her sleeves but not quickly enough for Sans not to see some of the scars.

 _The echo in the mirror_

Sans face dropped "Wait! What do you" before he finished his statement everything reseted. She was back in the flowers and Sans in his bed.

 _ECHO ECHO_

'This is it' Frisk had a new confidence maybe because she knew this was her final time here. " I need to say goodbye to Toriel quick and leave a note for everyone else" She realized how ridiculous the idea was. She was a stranger to them but to her they were her world. Time to go. Flowey popped up "You killed me."

 _I'm gonna burn my house down_

Tears rolled down her eyes. Only two creatures who remember her … both hate her "I'm sorry Flowey. I really am but don't worry I won't bug you any more". Flowey was stunned by her overall persona "Are you okay?" Flowey said "Soon… real soon" Frisk replied. She leaned down and kissed the top petal of the flower and ran away. A blushed confused Flowey remained in the distance. "What was that for…" blushing harder.

 _Into an ugly black_

She took off running towards Toriel hugging her hard. "I know you don't know me but I just want you to know I always loved you as a real mom…. Tell Papyrus to keep making spaghetti and puzzles…. Undyne to tell her feeling for Alphys… Alphys to not go crazy with science and anime…. Megaton that he/she is a star and to just go for it….. and tell Sans …. I'm sorry and to go to the echos. He will know what that means" Toriel was confused and was trying to make sense of the situation. Frisk broke away from her grasp and ran. "Child" screamed Toriel. She couldn't bare seeing her mom cry or having to explain why everything is what it is.

 _I'm going to run away now, Never Looking Back_

Sans awoke from his unsettling slumber. "Again with the reset" he said to himself "I should probably get ready to go to my usual post". This reset seemed different than usual. She seemed sadder than usual. 'Was those scars on her arms? Is she cutting herself'. He tried to recall everything from the last reset. "Nah" he thought to himself besides the reset would fix her right up. Papyrus ran up the stairs. "Sans, There is a phone call for you about a human. She claims she is the one you talk to at the big door". 'Toriel…' he thought 'Did she …. no she said she wouldn't do a genocide route again….. but I can't trust her as far as I can throw her. If Frisk hurts anyone I swear it'll be a bad time'.

 _Never Looking Back, Never Looking Back_

Sans teleported himself to Toriels place. It looked fine but that doesn't mean anything. He ran to the door pounding it expecting the worse. Toriel spoke through the door "It is the human child. She fell In the ruins and she started telling me weird things" . Sans eye started turning blue 'She is going to kill us all again…'. "What did the child say?" Acting like he had no idea what was going on. "This child…. knew all of us…. She called me mom and hugged was saying about Papyrus puzzles and spaghetti… and about Undyne confessing her love for Alphys." Sans she turned back to normal. What was Frisk up to? Was she trying something new to deceive them again? "She also mentioned you" continued Toriel "Saying sorry and to go to the echos…. whatever that means but she seemed soo sad. Do you know what she is talking about? Sans… Sans?"

 _Never looking Back_

He already teleported himself to the echo fields. "Frisk if this is some crazy way to get me here by myself. You win! Now get out here and explain yourself". He looked around for a response but none to be heard. "Great, now what?" He wasn't really paying attention to his footing and stepped on a echo flower "Expedition 87 I try exploring the ruins for any clues for…" It was Frisks voice. Has she resetted 87 times and never once let them be free. "Expedition 32 I am sooo tired but I have to keep trying. Sans and everyone are counting on me". Sans snarked "Sure you are trying." "Expedition 139 I became a monster. I …. I want to forget today but I won't I will make sure this scar never gets removed." 'The day she became dead to me' thought to himself' he glanced away. Ever since that day he couldn't talk to her the same, look at her the same. It frustrated him to no end for several reasons. One she is the only person that can actually do something about these resets. Two she is the only person that he can talk to her about the resets. He had told his brother one time about his death and Papyrus laughed it off claiming the great Papyrus can't die. "Your right Papyrus, you are just too cool." Sans replied trying to keep calm under the frustration of not truly being able to explain the situation they are in. Three I got to know her deeper. Her thoughts her feelings. She always gave me hope. Despite the situation we were in. She was always positive. He felt himself thinking about asking her out and end up chickening out or making the date more of hanging out. Going on epic adventures even if the adventures were just repeats but we tried to play find the difference. He missed his friend.

 _What the hell is going on?_

"I am nothing but a pawn to them…. I try so hard to save them but I keep failing. He doesn't believe me…. Sans hates me…. I am a monster…. I shouldn't have told Sans about Chara. I shouldn't have released Chara. I thought he was going to help me save everyone…" She tried to tell him about Chara. She came up to him after the reset. He wouldn't hear any of it and immediately killed her. She came back and again and again he killed her with no remorse. Until Sans finally turned to her "What… are we not wasting our precious time with this." "Sans….. I … am so sorry." She was crying profusely. "I met a spirit who said they would help me save you all but instead possessed me instead. If you didn't stop me. I don't know what would have happened."

 _Can someone tell me please_

That battle was awful. He was full of hate towards her for destroying everything that he held dear. It will always be him and his brother against the world, so he thought, until Frisk killed him. She seemed different. She was mocking his moves and seemed to think getting hurt was funny. Finally she got hit by the gaster blaster she was lying on the floor. "Stay down, Frisk." He was bleeding pretty heavy himself it wouldn't be much more before she would beat him. She somehow got to her knees blood coming out of several wounds. Her hair was disheveled and she was coughing blood. It was over. She somehow got to her feet and looked at Sans. "Please Sans ….kill me." Sans approached Frisk and decided to kill her the way she killed her own "mother" Toriel with a hug. He embraced Frisk and summoned a bone through her. Gagging on her blood she says "I'm….. sorry…." touching his face softly and her hand dropped. She was gone and everything reseted again. Sans didn't understand what he was suppose to listen for or was this the big surprise is going down a painful memory lane.

 _Why I'm switching faster than the channels on tv._

"Expedition 235 or is it 233 days and months are just a blur. I found out what they are doing with the children's souls. Something about a pure soul needs to go into the core. According to my calculations the room should appear in the next couple resets. I need to keep digging in the computers maybe something will explain why my powers won't work outside the barrier. Reminder tell Sans he needs to know" Sans eyes widen "What? Why didn't she tell me?" 'She tried to you idiot. In the last reset' She did come to me… She did try to make things better. She never did give up on saving them. "Hey…." Sans looked around and realized it was just another journal entry her voice was quiet calm. It was unlike the entries from before. "I know you are a flower but can I tell you a couple of secrets. ….. No reply does that mean yes? Okay here goes I been searching for a long time for a solution to save everyone here from there world but no ever truly asks me about me. I even made my body into a living map and a journal about everything that happens here but no one even bothers to get to know me at all." A sigh is heard in the background "I wish they would try at least to get to know me…. Like I know them. At least I have Sans he is kind friendly and he jokes around a bit and I really like him. I hope one day to tell him how I really feel but I should wait for the right time." Why didn't he ever ask about her past? He never really thought to ask her things like that. She had to have a family and friends. A life outside but she lost it all when she fell here. She is as much as a prisoner as me but worse she has knowingly deal with all the consequences while everyone else can go on blindly reliving in blind oblivion.

 _Can Someone Tell Me Please_

Sans stood in stunned silence. If the echo flowers are telling the truth than Frisk wasn't to blame for not freeing them something else is. This whole time she was trying to reach out to me for help and I pushed her away because of what happened in one timeline. She was evening harming herself just to keep a diary of things because she couldn't tell me. 'That means….' Sans realized all the scars she had to receive from all the monsters she must still have them.

'She still has the scar I gave her.'

"I am nothing… I can't…. Maybe if I finished the experiment by giving up my pure soul to the machine in the core… maybe finally they can be free….. I can be free." This must be what she wanted him to hear. He could hear himself in the background. The insults about 'she is the real monster, murderer and more'. Sans was ashamed he never truly gave Frisk a chance to was his fault. He broke his promise with Toriel a long time ago about protecting the human but now he needed to promise to do it not for Toriel but himself. "I gotta find Frisk quick before she kills herself. I need to go to the core hopefully I am not too late". "Not without me" Sans flipped around to see Flowey there "That is why she acted weird this morning…..she even kissed me goodbye." Flowey said while looking the distance.

 _I'm Black_

The words hurt him deeply. 'She always said that Sans was her first true friend and she didn't even say goodbye to even kissed the stupid flower goodbye.' Memories of when they first met and getting along flooded his mind. From when they first met "Don't you know how to greet a pal?" to "I hate you! Just seeing you reminds me of how much I despise all humans. None of you can be trusted.". Every emotion, every moment he remembered about her. The good and the bad. "During this whole time… she never stopped trying to save us…" he said under his breath. "Sorry no blooming way." Sans replied he needed to save her to show her that he did care. He needed to show her that he could be what she needed. That he was reliable and would be there for her when she needed him. He already failed her too many times already. He cannot fail her again. Flowey eyed him up down "Yeah but I know where she will be."

 _Than I'm White_

Sans glared at him "How do you know?" Flowey smiled a evil grin. "You are not the only one who has powers. The first day I met her I introduced her to my flower petals. The flower petals not only hurt an opponent but also infuse themselves to the soul. Ever since then I been able to find her. No matter where she is at in this world I can track her." Sans had to admit this might give them the lead to find her as soon as possible. "It's vine by me but if you end up being potting against me or trying to get Frisk. You will be having a bad time." His eye turn blue. Flowey shrank back. "Fine…. Fine anything to get going and to stop all the bad puns." Sans picked up Flowey and disappearing and reappearing right outside the core.

 _No Something isn't right_

"What was she thinking" Sans pondered out loud. When he was younger he basically lived here. He wanted to find a way…. any way to help break the barrier. He worked with Alphys for awhile until the incident with Gaster happened. He still drops by ever so often to watch anime with Alphys or work on some equations. Most of the time it is just to get through to get to the last corridor to see Frisk off. Even that he stopped doing… "I am just a lazy skeleton huh?" Flowey slapped Sans with his vine against his face and sent Sans into a rage "Do you want to save her or do you want a self pity party?" Sans face started to bleed but begrudgingly agreed with the flower. "Leaf the way" Flowey scowled at Sans but decided to focus on finding Frisk. "That way" he pointed at the front door with his vine. "Really? You don't say. I would never guess going through the front door." 'This is going to be a long trip' Flowey thought to himself.

 _My enemy's invisible_

Frisk knew where she was going for the most part. She seen most of the labs and most of the chambers but it wasn't unusual for corridors to show up out of nowhere. Lifting her right sleeve she followed the map she made for herself. "Okay all I need to do is go to the next room and make a left." She confidently walked into the next area expecting to see the room there with the machine but it wasn't there. "It was here last time… where can it be?" Frisk started to panic. Did she make a wrong turn? Did she do something wrong? Why is this happening to her? The door slammed shut trapping a Frisk inside.

 _I do not know how to fight_

The room was mostly dark but she could still see a little. It seems if the door is shut the basement secret passage way would open up. Frisk knew she had to be heading the right direction. She cautiously went down and below was a giant laboratory. The laboratory seemed unused for a long time at least what she could make out. This area was really dark she fiddled around and finally found the power switch to turn everything on. "Finally…." She said "maybe now I can finally make progress." She turned around and she just began screaming.

 _The trembling fear_

"This has to be where she is?" Flowey said " I can feel her nearby". Sans was getting annoyed "If she gets hurt because your esp thing stopped working so help me". Sans looked around he recognized this place. "Wait a minute this is Dr. Gasters old office". "You know this place Sans?" Flowey said kinda surprised " I thought someone so lazy wouldn't know someone so prestigious" "Well I have you…" he conversation was cut short by a blood curling scream below "Frisk" Sans was scanning the room he could swear that it came from under him. 'Did she find Gasters secret lab?' "Hold on Flowey this might be rough." He used his Gasterblaster directly on the ground blowing the floor to smitherings revealing a staircase. "You are lucky Frisk wasn't right below us" Flowey stating the obvious but Sans wasn't paying attention to him and ran downstairs.

 _Is more than I can take_

Frisk couldn't believe what she was looking at. There were several cylinder chambers containing human remains and souls. Some had monsters and some just skeleton remains probably due to the power failure. What scared her the most was the chambers that had children. They looked almost human but for a couple key differences. She regained her composure and to her right was the machine. She was sure this was the machine that the journals were talking about. "Insert SOUL here" was all the screen said. BOOM the basement shook the ceiling started to collapse. She barely made it out of the way when a piece of the floor crashed into the machine destroying it.

 _When I am against the echo in the mirror_

The room was collapsing. "No no no…." Frisk finally found this machine that can potentially save everyone and it was gone just like that. She had no idea if it would even be back if she reseted. "Frisk are you alright?" She flipped around to see Sans with Flowey in his hands. He put Flowey under his arm and extended his hand to her. "Come on we need to get out of here." Frisk flipped around feeling angry happy and sad at the same time "I was so close saving you all. Why are you here? You hate me remember?!" Sans looked around they can't have this conversation here it would be to dangerous. "Forgive me Frisk" She turned around to face Sans. Sans transported them to the last room.

 _The trembling fear_

She was standing the same place where she died. Where she begged him to kill her. It was very apparent that Sans realized where they were at. He sighed "Give me a second. All these shortcuts are killer." Frisk was not in any mood to hear any of this. She was tired of all this "Flowey thank you for coming to save me I appreciate it." she said coldly. Sans felt that attack easily and I guess if she had to damage him this would be the place. "No problem…." Flowey replied…" feeling quite awkward. "I just want the SOUL for myself. If you gave it away … well I would have to wait for another foolish human to come down here." Frisk smiled 'Of course he would say that..'. This is more than enough Sans could stand feeling annoyed and ignored "Okay little flower time to go the adults are speaking." He quickly teleported himself away. Frisk couldn't help but feel that guilty sensation being here. She was trying so hard to control Chara but had no ability to stop it. Each jab each sidestep getting closer to finishing off Sans if he didn't hit them she would probably would have eventually killed him.

 _Is more than I can take_

Sans returned shortly and collapsed against the wall. He hadn't used that many "shortcuts" in a long time and he was exhausted. Frisk found herself halfways running to him and stopped herself before she got to close. "Why did you stop me?" she asked. Sans still breathing pretty hard "Hello to you too! Oh and a thanks for saving my butt would be nice as well". She sighed "Thank you Sans for saving me from what I can presume your gaster blaster from me saving you all with that machine." He could feel himself get angry. "Well your welcome I used the gaster blaster to blow that floor that blew up the machine which we had no idea what it would truly do but ensure that none would definitely would get out." He was standing up now really riled up. Frisk found herself just as riled. "Well would it really matter anyway if I am here or not? You hate me and the fact even if the barrier is down we can't even really leaving without it resetting again on its own will." Frisk was starting to tear up. "My existence here is pointless. If I died there I would finally make it up for what happened to Papyrus to everyone."

 _When I am against the echo in the mirror_

She fell to her knees looking up at Sans "Please…. Sans… just kill me… I failed everyone again." Sans looked at her and memory flashbacks of her begging him for death. She was killed with a hug. He walked up to her and pointed at her chest. "Did it …. Did it leave a scar?". She looked away shamefully but nodded she pulled her collar over to show the scar and the message she cut into herself. "Sins beneath my skin… Never Forget..hmm…" Sans muttered to himself. He knelt down in front of her. "I ….I haven't been the best to you lately. I just stopped caring about you in general to be honest. I am sorry. I am sorry I never listened to you when you tried to explain everything to me." A silence filled the room. Sans was expecting some kind of response but nothing. Frisk looked at him "That is one of the worse apologies I have ever heard." she screamed at him. "What?" he said. Both are now standing up facing each other. "You are sorry you didn't listen? That is all? How about all the insults constant killing me? Leaving me all alone all this time." Sans got defensive "Well you forced my hand you did kill everyone and I couldn't just forgive you. Maybe some of the insults were bad but at the time I was really upset. Plus you shouldn't have ran away and did some crazy suicide mission." "That crazy suicide mission would have saved everyone." She screamed at him poking him in the chest. He pulled her in for a hug "What if it didn't …. What if you would have died? What if you couldn't reset there? I would have lost my best friend." This was the first time in a long time they actually hugged each other. "I …. Felt like no one really cared anymore that .. you didn't care anymore. Ever since...I haven't felt like myself. I was determined to get you guys free and maybe getting you to forgive me but…." He pulled her back "We will find a way to the surface together." She could feel herself blush. "You have to promise me no matter how crazy things get you will never do something that crazy?". "I swear to you, Sans I won't". She took off the heart locket she was wearing and opened it and broke it in half. "What are you doing Frisk?". The heart locket has become her prized item that she received shortly coming to Underworld. She pulled out one of the shoe laces and barely got half the locket to go on and handed it to Sans. "Why are you giving me this?" She put the other half of the necklace back on and looked at Sans "This is my promise to you I will never betray you and that no matter what we will get out of this together." "And…" She looked at Sans in the eyes "That you always will have half of my heart.." He blushed "You don't want this bonely guy." She halfways smiled at that. "Well we have a lot of Ketchuping we have to do." she said giggling. He lifted her face "Better late than never" and kisses her on the lips. "I love a good Ketchup pun but even better a Ketchup pun coming from your lips and it tastes just as sweet." She was blushing hard now. He extended his hand out to for her to grab onto. It reminded her of the first time they met and she couldn't help but smile. "Let's go to Grillby's… What do you want Hamburger or Fries?". They disappeared together hopefully leaving behind bad memories in their wake and perhaps making their relationship stronger in the long run.

The End

Thank you again for reading my story. It is a lot longer than I expected but I hope you enjoy it. There is probably grammar errors and incomplete sentences but I did it on purpose so I can see if you were paying attention. _ Okay maybe not that really but ^_^ if you enjoy the story please leave feedback and if you hated the story please leave feedback as well. Maybe you will like my other stories. ^_^l!l Thank you again. BTW sorry about bad puns... I am not that great as Sans about them... and if you want more like this I was thinking about doing a story about Gaster and his experiments with souls and how that effected Frisk use of her powers.


End file.
